(SeaG) Reject
by Himkyu
Summary: "Dan saat inilah, pertama kali aku merasakan arti 'anugerah' natal sebenarnya..." / Daejae / Slight Banghim / Romance fluff / Cooler in the winter there (Korea), Happy Winter! / Don't be Siders!


**Reject**

**Maincast : **

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

**Rating : **T

**Length : **Ficlet?

**Disclaimer : **BAP from God and their parents. I don't think they come from "that agency" anymore. Original FF by Himkyu (Miyu)

**A/N :** Setelah hampir sebulan Miyu menggalau diri :( Akhirnya Miyu memutuskan untuk menulis lagi! Hiphiphura! (?) Sudah waktunya untuk kembali happy , ya gak readernim? :) Yang penting doa ke oppandeul jalan terus! Hehe..

Oke deh kebanyakan curhat, kita langsung ke cerita! Btw, maaf kalau kependekan atau alur kecepetan dan kesalahan lainnya ^^ harap dimaklumi ..bcz I think I'm still newbie in ff world..hehe.. Don't be siders!

**Warning : **Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, POV sewaktu waktu berubah, less fluffy~^^/

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Himkyu's Present :<strong>

**Reject**

* * *

><p>Aku berpikir lama akan hal ini. Sebuket bunga yang kugenggam tampaknya sia sia kuperhias begitu cantik. Wewangiannya yang menyerbak, malah membuat hatiku semakin dikelam rasa pilu. Di depan pintu rumahnya yang berwarna kuning tersebut, aku mendesah kecewa. Wajah antusiasku berangsur mengkerut sedih.<p>

Aku ditolak lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, dia menutup pintu langsung ketika baru saja melihatmu di depan pintu rumahnya?! Huahaha! Dramatis sekali!"<p>

**Plak**

"Y—Yak! Appo, Jung Daehyun!"

"Itu balasan untuk perkataan merendahmu, Bang Yongguk! Tsk.." aku mendecak kesal pada kakak—ani! Sahabat yang merupakan sunbaeku ini. Tiap kali remehannya membuatku langsung mendelik tajam. Ia tak akan berhenti menertawakan perjuanganku jika aku tak bertindak keras padanya. Tak peduli dia sahabat, sunbae, bahkan kakak kandungku sekalipun.

"Daehyunnie.. apa kau tak lelah terus mengejarnya? Masih ada namja manis di luar sana yang mudah kau taklukkan. Kau tampan, bersahabat, dan ….. err….. ber-uang?"

"Oh, jadi kau menawarkanku mencari namja materialistis plus manis seperti kekasihmu itu, Kim Himchan? Aku mau saja menaklukkannya kalau kau tak keberatan." Aku berpura pura mengusap daguku seraya berakting seolah aku sedang berpikir keras. Jelas Yongguk tak suka itu. Ia langsung memukul kepalaku dengan sebuah bantal. Ugh… suka sekali menjatuhkan orang lain, tapi dijatuhkan tak mau.

"Bukan dia , Bodoh! Jelas Kim Himchan milikku. Dan dia bukan materialistis!"

"Baru kali ini aku mendapati namja yang dipeloroti uangnya terus oleh kekasihnya, tapi mengelak kekasihnya itu materialistis. Kisah cintamu itu yang dramatis!" aku membentaknya. Perdebatan ini jelas membuatnya langsung terdiam kesal. Aku lihat wajahnya yang tak senang mendengus rendah seraya bangkit dari ranjangnya dan meninggalkanku. Ckck… kerjaanmu hanya mengambek dan mengambek, Bang! Tidak dewasa sekali sebagai sunbaeku.

Aku menghela nafas. Sebenarnya Yongguk tak sekali dua kali memberi pencerahan kepadaku agar aku bisa berpaling dari namja yang sedang kukejar ini. Di universitas tempatku berkuliah, ada beberapa namja yang bahkan begitu mengidolakanku. Memujaku melebihi idola Kpop manapun.

Byun Baekhyun, namja bermata cokelat cantik dan bibir indah itu. Aku begitu terpesona akan senyumannya pula. Ia seringkali menyapaku hangat setiap pagi. Kami seangkatan, namun berbeda kelas. Ia masuk di jurusan seni vocal. Jurusan yang pernah menarik perhatianku sebelumnya (karena akupun juga suka menyanyi). Hanya saja takdir berkata lain, ketika aku justru masuk ke jurusan sastra Korea. Baekhyun yang dahulu pernah menjadi teman se-SMA ku ini, agak kecewa. Namun setidaknya ia sering berkunjung ke kelasku , hanya untuk menontoniku—atau apapun kegiatannya—yang pasti aku sering menangkapnya sedang mencuri pandang padaku. Ah ya sudahlah… toh tentu saja aku juga tak jatuh hati padanya.

Choi Zelo. Namja imut ini pernah hampir menjatuhkan pendirianku. Ia adalah hoobaeku di jurusan yang sama. Aku sering mengaguminya dengan caranya berbahasa yang begitu baik dan benar. Ia begitu patuh dengan semua sunbaenya, termasuk padaku. Tapi , ia tampaknya 'patuh' dalam hal berbeda. Kami sering bertemu, dan ia suka beralasan mau belajar bersamaku. Ia begitu menggemaskan, bersikap manja seperti adik kandungku sendiri. Bahkan aku suka kelepasan memanggilnya _Chagiya_ (dalam maksud lain).

Sekali lagi, Zelo juga tak bisa menaklukkanku sepenuhnya.

Ada beberapa lagi namja yang namanya tak lagi asing jika disebutkan namanya. namun aku tak peduli berapa banyak lagi yang mengaku 'mengidolakanku'.seberapapun sempurna dirinya di mata orang lain.

Hanya ada satu namja yang bagiku begitu sempurna. Bahkan aku harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah menurunkan'nya' dari surga untuk jatuh di tanah dan kini dapat kutemui setiap jam kuliah usai.

Ketika ia memakai sebuah kemeja putih dan apron hitam.

Tersenyum seraya membungkuk hormat tiap kali orang orang menyapanya

Membawakan orang orang senampan makanan pesanan mereka.

Bagiku , ia seperti malaikat.

Malaikat dalam keadaan apapun akan selalu terlihat sempurna bukan? Jadi jangan ragukan aku kenapa aku begitu tergila gila padanya. Mengejarnya bahkan sampai penghujung dunia pun.

Jikalau akupun ditolak berjuta kalipun, aku tak putus asa. Toh salah sendiri, kenapa ia begitu menyilaukan setiap kali aku memandanginya melewati dan mengabaikanku ketika aku memanggil namanya. menyapanya. Bahkan ketika aku tepat berhadapan dengannya, ia hanya mendengus kesal seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

Oh tidak, dia begitu menantangku untuk semakin mengejarnya!

Yoo Youngjae membuatku GILA!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Youngjae<strong>

Pekerjaan hari ini membuatku lelah setengah mati. Baru saja aku selesai membersihkan setumpuk piring kotor di wastafel , lalu boss tiba tiba menyuruhku membersihkan semua meja restoran . Oh Astaga! Berapa lama lagi aku harus menghabiskan sisa umurku dengan pekerjaan menguras tenaga ini?!

Aku mengelap keringatku di kening. Melepas topi pelayan yang kukenakan untuk membersihkan tanganku sebentar. Tak apalah, secara topi ini pun berwarna sama dengan apronku. Mataku menelusuri satu ruangan, dari meja satu ke meja lainnya. Tampaknya tak akan ada debu lagi yang tega menempel setelah hasil kerja kerasku.

Tiba tiba pandanganku berhenti di satu titik spot yang begitu menganggu.

SEJAK KAPAN ORANG ITU BERDIRI DISANA?!

Aku menaut alis heran ketika ia membalas pandanganku dengan senyuman 3 jarinya yang memuakkan. Namja aneh itu berdadah ria di balik kaca restoran. Aku berharap ia sedang berdadah kepada orang selain aku. Tolong jangan aku… ini sudah malam, dan namja mengerikan itu malah menyapaku di waktu yang tak tepat. Aku sedang lelah, dan malas harus berlari menghindarinya lagi. Tsk

_**Kling Kling**_

Sht

Ia malah memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam restoran. Tubuhku menegang, agak bergidik dengan kehadirannya. Apalagi langkahnya semakin mendekat saja. Mau kabur kembali, tampaknya akan sangat sulit karena tak tega menguncinya di dalam restoran sendirian. Dan tentu saja restoran ini harus ada yang jaga.

"Cuaca di luar begitu dingin, boleh aku menumpang sebentar untuk menghangatkan diri?"

Cih… trik basa basi nya yang sangat kuhafal. Aku hanya menggertakkan rahangku kesal, seraya menghentakkan kakiku pergi menjauhinya. Walau hanya sebatas pergi ke ruang dapur, yang penting aku bisa menghindarinya berusaha merayuku (lagi).

Di balik pintu dapur, aku dapat melihat lelaki itu duduk di salah satu bangku yang sudah kubersihkan. Ia tampak melihat lihat ke sekeliling ruangan seperti baru pertama kali berkunjung kemari. Padahal jika kuhitung, lebih dari 20 kali ia sudah berkunjung kemari sejak aku mendaftar kerja disini.

Aku hanya menghela nafas lelah. Menaruh kembali gelas yang sengaja kubersihkan lagi, untuk melepas waktu bosan. Aku memandanginya dari pintu dapur. Ia kini sedang memainkan HP nya. Berapa lama lagi namja itu membuang waktu disini? Aku ingin pulang! Tapi jika aku mengajaknya bicara, ia pasti sangat ke-PD-an. Dan jiwa stalkernya akan berlangsung untuk beberapa bulan ke depan hingga aku menerimanya sebagai kekasihku.

Jujur, aku tak pernah berpikir untuk berpacaran. Karir bagiku no 1. Dan kehadirannya membuat pikiran pikiran itu lambat laun tergoyahkan.

Aku tak mungkin suka padanya, kan?

**Kling Kling**

Mendengar suara lonceng pintu terbuka, aku segera berlari ke ruang kasir. Siapa tau ada pelanggan yang datang untuk memesan segelas cappuccino andalan resto ini di malamnya musim dingin yang begitu menusuk.

"Yak! Kenapa kau ada disini?! Pantas saja Yongguk bawel menelponku dan bertanya dimana teman sekamarnya berada."

Aku segera terdiam tepat di depan mesin kasir. Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat seorang namja cantik sedang duduk berhadapan dengan lelaki itu. Ekspresinya menandakan ketidaksukaan, dan ia tampaknya sedang memarahi lelaki itu. Bukankah namja cantik itu pelanggan resto ini? Siapa namanya?

Ah, Kim Himchan.

Aku tak tau ia mengenal lelaki itu. Kenapa bumi terasa sempit disini?

"Hei, apa kau akan berdiri disitu terus? Membiarkan kami dengan perut kosong di musim dingin ini?" Himchan menegurku. Aku segera terkesiap dan membungkuk untuk meminta maaf. Tanpa basa basi, aku segera melenggang ke mesin cappuccino. Aku tau apa yang Himchan biasa pesan. Jadi tak perlu lagi aku bertanya padanya, bukan?

Segelas American Cappucino dan kue cokelat dengan harum lemon, kutaruh di hadapan Himchan. Namja cantik itu memanjakan penglihatannya dengan semua makanan tersebut. Selalu berhasil ditaklukkan rupanya.

"Kau tak melayaniku apapun?"

Lelaki menyebalkan yang tak pernah kuharapkan untuk membuka mulut, malah mengajakku berbicara. Menatap heran padaku sambil menunjuk gemas kue kue itu. Ughh.. kukira kau disini hanya untuk memperhatikanku, pabo!

"N—nee.. Mianhae.." aku sedikit malu ketika membungkuk padanya. Belum pernah aku sehormat ini padanya. Biasanya aku segera melarikan diri , bahkan dalam keadaan dekat seperti ini.

"Woah! Bahkan suaramu begitu lembut! Ini pertama kalinya kau berbicara padaku, Youngjae-ssi."

Stop! Kenapa ia membuat pikiranku melalang buana begini? Tetaplah konsen Youngjae. Kau hanya perlu melayani pesanan 'Tuan' mu ini.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan?" aku mengabaikan pujiannya. Memandang serius buku notesku, tanpa mau memandangi tatapan intimidasinya. Berhentilah melihatku seperti itu. Aku merasa tak nyaman.

"Aku…..eumm….. pesan kau semalaman ini, boleh?"

"Mwo?!" jujur, jika dia bukan pelanggan setia restoran ini (yang tujuannya pun hanya untuk menontoniku) , aku sudah menendang bokongnya hingga ia terlempar ke jalanan. Aku tak peduli sampai harus terlindas truk sekalipun. Dia sangat MENYEBALKAN!

Himchan tampak terkekeh di sela menyeruput cappucinonya. Ia mengangguk , sepertinya ia pun juga tak membantu sama sekali.

"Pesanan special untuk malam ini. Bagaimana Youngjae-ssi? Namja ini terlalu tergila gila padamu. Apa kau tega menolak pesanan pelangganmu sendiri?" Himchan memandangiku dengan angkuh. Ada saja namja dengan wajah ramah yang malah memanfaatkanku begini.

"A—aku…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AKU TAK MAU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Tuh kan, ini sudah ke 15 kau ditolak. Kau masih saja keras kepala! Sepertinya perlakuanmu menganggunya , ia merasa tak nyaman."<p>

"Yang benar itu 14 , Yongguk. Lagipula apa yang salah dengan perlakuanku? Lagipula aku hanya mau menemaninya. Mau dekat dengannya, masa tak boleh?"

"Ya tapi gak dengan muncul di sana disini di setiap dia berada, dong! Bisa bisa ia mengiramu itu 'penguntit'. Kau bisa dilaporkan ke polisi , loh."

Daehyun mengetuk ngetuk pipinya berkali kali dengan jari telunjuknya untuk berpikir. Yongguk melihat sahabatnya itu berpikir konyol, hanya memutar matanya jengah.

"Bisakah kau menjadi namja romantis yang tak 'posesif'? Contohnya sepertiku. Jika ia sudah menolak, berhentilah mengejarnya. Abaikan dirinya. bersikaplah seperti kau tak mengenalnya…"

"Hei! Itu kejahatan namanya! Bagaimana aku bisa tega menghindarinya, padahal aku sangat membutuhkannya seperti oksigen!?"

"Tsk… dasar gombal! Kau belum lihat responnya nanti. Himchan pernah kuperlakukan begitu. Ia akan merindukan perlakuanmu yang sering mengejarnya, ia akan merindukan rayuan rayuan gombalmu yang menyebalkan, ia akan rindu semuanya yang hilang darinya. Yang berubah darimu. Percayalah…. Bang Yongguk selalu ahli dalam hal ini."

Daehyun mengembangkan senyuman antusiasnya. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Yongguk. Jika ia bisa berhenti memperlakukan Youngjae seperti 'dewinya', maka Youngjae akan mudah merindukannya.

"Kadang kau pintar juga ya."

Dengan percaya diri Yongguk membusungkan dadanya. Ia selalu berhasil dalam memberika masukan masukan terbaik tentang percintaan. Ia pantas disematkan sebagai ahli cinta saat ini.

"Yah… pintar untuk menjadi playboy! Kau pasti memakai cara ini untuk mendekati namja lain, bukan?!"

Yongguk seketika memelototi Daehyun. Lagi lagi membuat geram. "HIMCHAN ITU SATU SATUNYA, BODOH! DASAR TAK TAU BERTERIMA KASIH!"

Daehyun tertawa terpingkal menanggapinya.

Namun apa yang salah jika ia harus menaklukkan Youngjae dengan cara begitu. Ia tak akan lelah lelah lagi mengejar Youngjae kesana kemari dan meyakinkannya. Toh , ia juga bisa yakin sendiri bahwa ada namja yang begitu mencintainya.

Jung Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Youngjae<strong>

Aku mengelap salah satu meja yang agak berjauhan dengan mejanya. Ketika aku mencuri pandang untuk memperhatikannya, tumben sekali ia tak membalas pandanganku. Ia kan seringkali tertangkap sedang menopang dagunya dan tersenyum senyum sendiri dengan ekor matanya yang serius memperhatikan gerak gerikku. Bukannya aku kePDan atau bagaimana, memang kenyataannya ia terus menontoniku sedang melakukan ini dan itu. Tak ada pemandangan lain yang bisa ia perhatikan.

"Ehemm…"

Aku segera berhenti mengelap meja. Mengalihkan pandanganku kepada seorang pria tampan. Namja itu cukup tinggi hingga aku sedikit mendongak untuk memandangi wajahnya.

"Maaf, apa mejanya sudah bisa kupakai?" ucap namja tampan itu.

Aku mengernyit heran, hingga ekor mataku memandangi pin nama yang tersemat di seragam sekolahnya. Namanya Shim Changmin. Ia masih muda, namun tingginya di atas rata rata. Hebat sekali anak ini.

"Tentu saja sudah , Tuan. Silahkan." Ia lalu tersenyum kepadaku. Senyumannya sangat memikat. Hingga cukup membuat pipiku bersemu merah.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Daehyun<strong>

Sialan… berapa lama lagi aku harus diam seperti patung begini. Menghiraukan namja kesayanganku terpikat dengan namja lain selain diriku? Oh, anak kecil sialan itu tak sayang nyawa ternyata. Masih belia sudah mau merebut incaran orang.

"semuanya akan gagal jika kau tak bisa menahannya, Daehyun."

Aku mendelik tajam Yongguk di hadapanku. Namja pemulai semuanya, malah dengan santai meminum segelas _Brown Coffee-nya_ dan mengetik tugas kuliahnya. Aku bingung kenapa ia bisa menyadari kecemasanku saat ia begitu sibuk memandangi laptopnya.

"Berhentilah merusak meja resto ini. Kita harus membayar double kalau meja ini sampai rusak."

Aku terkejut. Aku segera menyadari bahwa garpu ditanganku ternyata sudah setengah tergaruk di meja kayu resto ini. Sebegitu kesalnya apa hingga aku mau merusak segala hal?

"aku bisa tekanan batin jika terus begini, Yongguk. Aku begitu mencintainya, dan sekali saja aku berpaling darinya, itu begitu menyakitkan. Cukuplah dia yang mengabaikanku, jangan aku juga mengabaikannya. Bagaimana kalau lambat laun perasaanku juga berubah? AKU TAK MAU!"

"Hei! Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk merubah perasaanmu? Yah, kalaupun kau berubah, itu juga salahmu. Berarti kau tak tulus mencintainya. Cinta itu butuh diuji agar kita tau seberapa besar kita mencintainya."

Aku mengerucut kesal bibirku. Membiarkan ia menceramahiku terus, walaupun tak semuanya dapat masuk ke otak.

Sudut mataku sesekali melihat gerak geriknya lagi, tapi tak sesering yang kulakukan biasanya. Karena sekarang aku akan langsung membuang pandanganku jika ia mencoba mengawasiku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Youngjae<strong>

Musim dingin ini semakin menusuk saja. Aku lupa bahwa perkiraan cuaca untuk malam ini akan turun salju. Bodohnya aku malah tak membawa jaket. Dan beginilah, terjebak semalaman di dalam restoran dengan kemeja tipis. Hanya kulit kulit ini yang sementara bisa menghangatkanku.

Beberapa pelanggan berangsur berkurang. Hanya tinggal seorang lelaki tua yang sedang konsen membaca koran ditemani segelas kopi hitamnya, dan sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu asmara ditemani 2 gelas teh hangat.

Sementara seorang namja manis yang sendirian menjaga kasir dan merutuki kesal dirinya sendiri karena cuaca hampir membuatnya mati kedinginan. Dirinya adalah diriku. Si bodoh Yoo Youngjae.

**Kling Kling**

Seorang namja tak asing masuk ke restoran ini. Tumben sekali dia berkunjung malam begini setelah hampir seminggu ia tak lagi melakukan perlakuan seorang 'penguntit' padaku. Ia mengabaikanku, bahkan saat aku melayaninya, ia berbicara tanpa rayu rayu memuakkan. Hanya bersikap normal.

Tapi kenapa aku merasa tak nyaman dengan hal itu?

"Selamat malam, Tuan. apa ada yang ingin anda pesan?" aku berbicara senyaman mungkin. Walaupun dinginnya malam ini membuat bibirku malas terangkat saja.

Ia mendongak, bahkan tak membalas pandanganku. Ia hanya memperhatikan menu menu di papan yang menempel di atas dinding. Aku bisa melihat tulang pipinya dan jakunnya yang…..errr…. sexy? Kenapa aku lambat menyadari bahwa ia begitu mempesona bila sedang serius begitu?

"Aku pesan _Peach Tea_ dan Cheese Cake Almond."

**DEG**

Saat aku serius memandangi rahang tegasnya, ia sudah memandangiku. Pasti ia menangkap perlakuanku yang mencuri pandangan padanya. Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika matanya lurus tepat memandangiku. Ini aneh! Aku tak pernah setegang ini di hadapan pelanggan. Atau berhadapan dengannya.

Tapi hari ini berbeda.

"Kau dengar aku? Aku pesan _Peach Tea_ dan _Cheese Cake Almond_." Ia mengulangi kalimatnya memastikan bahwa aku memahami pesanannya. Aku hanya mengangguk kaku. Tanganku bergetar ketika menuliskan pesanannya. Ini sangat memalukan.

"sebentar , Tuan. Saya akan membawakannya ke meja Tuan."

Ia hanya mengangguk dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ini aneh, sangat aneh. Sikap manjanya atau sok sok merayuku itu, hilang begitu saja. Seperti ada yang kurang jika ia tak melakukannya.

"Hei, Jung Daehyun."

**HAPP**

Kenapa mulutku reflek memanggil namanya? aku langsung sigap membekap mulutku. Kumohon, ia tak sadar akan panggilanku itu. Kumohon, tak sadarlah…

"Ya?"

**DEGG**

IA MENYADARINYA!

Aku mau saja menggeleng untuk menyangkal bahwa aku barusan memanggilnya. Lalu bagaimana jika ia menanyakan , _'lalu siapa yang memanggilku tadi?'_. Masa iya aku harus menjawab bahwa seekor kucing memanggil namanya. atau angin dari pendingin ruangan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Jelas jelas panggilanku itu cukup jelas dan hampir menggema di ruangan ini.

"A—aku hanya …" Gosh! Kalau kau terbata bata begini, dia akan semakin curiga padamu. Tapi bagaimana tidak terbata, ketika sepasang mata itu memandangimu dengan serius dan heran. Sementara kau belum membuat alasan apapun untuk menyangkal perkiraannya.

"Mau pakai krimmer atau tidak , Tuan?!"

Ah! Syukurlah! Terbersit dengan cepat alasan yang cocok untuk menyangkalnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Yang kupesan kan Teh. Bukan Kopi."

**WHAT?!**

Ekspresi wajahku pasti sudah menegang sempurna. Ia pasti menyangka aku begitu bodoh hingga bertanya demikian. Kau memang bodoh Youngjae! Bodoh sekali ~

"Maaf, Tuan."

Aku menunduk malu. Sementara itu ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke mejanya.

Aku memandangi punggungnya.

Inikah rasanya diabaikan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Menjelang natal...<strong>

Youngjae mengusap ngusap lengannya berkali kali. Sesekali meniupnya dengan nafas yang hangat. Yah hanya sementara waktu sanggup mengubah temperature tubuhnya menjadi lebih baik.

Matanya nyalang memperhatikan beberapa mobil melaju cepat menggilas salju salju putih itu. Tak ada satupun yang berhenti untuk sekedar memberikannya tumpangan pulang.

Mungkin ini efek dari malam natal. Penduduk _Seoul_ rasanya mengabaikan semua yang di depan mata mereka demi pernak pernik untuk pohon natal atau kado kado. Toko-toko mainan terisi penuh, sementara _cafe _tempat Youngjae bekerja justru kosong.

Youngjae bernafas lega , liburan natal telah membebaskannya walau hanya sehari. _Toh,_ setelah natal besok, ia akan kembali bekerja.

Youngjae telah berpikir untuk menghabiskan malam natalnya yang dingin dalam dekapan selimut dan segelas kopi _sachet. _Tidak seperti orang orang yang memilih membuat kopi dari mesin _espresso_ mereka.

Juga, Youngjae tak butuh pohon natal.

Pohon cemara yang tumbuh alami di halaman rumahnya pun sudah cukup indah dengan balutan salju menutupi dedaunan.

Sebuah mobil tiba tiba berhenti di hadapannya ketika ia sibuk berkhayal. Mobil mercy putih yang kontras warnanya seperti salju yang turun di atapnya. Perlahan jendelanya terbuka.

"Tuan Jung?" Youngjae menggumamkan nama itu. Namun yang disebutkan namanya hanya terdiam.

Youngjae berharap Daehyun mau memberikan tumpangan untuknya. Itu harapan satu satunya kepada namja yang menguntit dirinya seharian (sebelumnya).

Namun malah sebaliknya, ia malah mengeluarkan HP nya dari balik jendela.

Apa?! Jadi ia membuka jendela itupun hanya untuk mencari sinyal ?

"JUNG DAEHYUN!" Namja itu memandangi Youngjae dengan tatapan angkuh di sudut matanya. Entah ia sepertinya tak suka diajak bicara kali ini , karena ia sibuk dengan HP nya.

"Kenapa kau menganggapku seperti tak ada?!" Youngjae boleh jujur tak bermaksud kelepasan. Ia memang ingin mempertanyakan hal itu. Wajah kesalnya membuat namja bermarga Jung tersebut lambat laun begitu mengasihani Youngjae.

"K—kau sudah tak menyukaiku lagi?!" bibir Youngjae terasa ngilu. Ia tak pernah berbicara semiris ini pada Daehyun. Tapi ia tetap tak suka jika diabaikan lagi. Ini sudah memasuki 2 minggu. Ada yang berubah dari Daehyun.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau menjawabnya?" Daehyun kembali bertanya dengan nada sedingin salju. Kembali memasukkan tangannya dan mengecek kembali HPnya seolah tak ada siapapun yang barusan mengajaknya bicara.

Youngjae memandang nanar Daehyun. Ada keangkuhan di sikapnya. Youngjae perlahan merasa menyesal. Ia seperti melakukan kesalahan, dan orang itu tak mau memaafkannya.

"Maafkan aku…" Youngjae perlahan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan mobil Daehyun. Namja itu sepertinya tak mau mengincarnya lagi. Tapi kenapa ia tak rela?! Tak rela jika Daehyun tak mencintainya lagi?!

Pasti karena ia sudah goyah.

Ia juga cinta pada Daehyun.

Malam natal ini membuatnya hanya tersenyum miris. Menertawakan diri sendiri karena telah memakan akibat keegoisannya sendiri. Rasa cinta itu ada sejak sebelumnya Daehyun mengejarnya terus, namun ia tak peduli. Sekarang? Semuanya malah terlambat. Selamanya Youngjae akan selalu menyesali dirinya dilahirkan sebagai orang _bodoh_.

Tak berapa lama ia melangkah pergi dengan seribu penyesalan,

Suara pintu mobil tertutup pun terdengar.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Daehyun<strong>

_HAPP_

Aku segera memeluknya erat dari belakang. Ia tampak terkejut dengan perlakuanku, namun aku tak peduli. Aku merasa menyesal karena telah menyakitinya selama ini. Mengabaikannya adalah sebuah benturan keras yang membuka luka batin. Sekalipun ia mengabaikanku, menolak semua perlakuanku. Tapi pandangannya tak berbohong.

Ia juga mencintaiku.

Sekarang terbukti bahwa kekhawatirannya , membuat kepastian bahwa dirinya juga membalas cintaku. Aku tak sepenuhnya di tolak, iya kan?!

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Yoo Youngjae." Aku berikan pelukan sehangat mungkin. Melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya, sementara kepalaku bertengger di belakang ceruk lehernya. Ia pasti merasa geli dengan nafasku yang hangat menderu deru disana.

"Kumohon , jangan menolaknya lagi." Kudengar ia menghela nafasnya. Perlakuannya seperti itu mengingatkanku pada sikapnya yang begitu kesal karena kurayu dia , lalu ia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Sekarang apa ia akan melakukannya lagi?

"Aku tak mau…" Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku. Melonggarkan pelukanku. Pasti ia begitu membenciku hingga ia menolakku sekali lagi.

Ini adalah hadiah malam natal yang begitu menyed—

"Aku tak mau menolakmu lagi."

—nyenangkan.

Aku segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang sudah bersemu merah menunduk terus dariku.

Dengan segera saja aku mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mengangkat dagunya, Serta mencium bibirnya.

"Terima kasih." Ia tersenyum kepadaku. Tersenyum yang kali ini bukanlah senyuman sebatas keramahtamahan antara pelayan dengan pembeli.

Tapi senyuman kepada sang kekasih.

"Kau jahat! Kau tak memberikan tumpangan untukku ketika aku sedang sangat kedinginan!" Youngjae menggerutu.

Oh Ya Tuhan! Aku tak pernah dibaweli oleh namja incaranku sendiri! Sekarang aku pun rela jika harus diceramahi , dimarahi, kalau orang itu adalah kau, Youngjae.

"Hehehe.. Maaf jika aku bersikap sombong padamu. Nah bagaimana jika aku memelukmu semalaman agar kau tak kedinginan, Youngjae?"

Ia terlihat malu malu ketika aku menyebut namanya. yah aku menyebut namanya untuk pertama kali. Sebelumnya aku tak berani menyebutnya karena itu terasa tak sopan untuk seseorang yang tak mengenalku (atau tak mau mengenalku?). Ia hendak menyangkal lagi dengan kata penolakan.

Namun sebelum ia membuka suara, "Tidak ada kata penolakan."

Aku segera membungkamnya dengan sentuhan jari telunjuk di bibir _kissable_ nya. Ia hanya menunduk malu seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam jaketku (melingkar di pinggangku) dan membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Sementara aku sudah membalas pelukannya dengan sangat erat sekali. Begini lebih hangat.

"Selamat natal , Yoo Youngjae. Aku mencintaimu."

"Selamat natal juga, Jung Daehyun. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan saat inilah, pertama kali aku merasakan arti 'anugerah' natal sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Bagaimana? Belum _fluffy_? Hihi.. I'm sorry for that. Maybe next time I will ^^ Oh ya, Miyu mau promosi boleh? Miyu lagi buat event di blog miyu.. kalau ada yang mau berkunjung boleh. Miyu baru di dunia blog, mungkin ada yang mau kenalan kenalan disana sekalian ngajarin kalau ada kekurangan hehe.

Event nya sih tentang FF.. Jadi Miyu lagi rencana bikin ff bertema 6 musim. Salah satunya ff ini yang bertema musim dingin.

Jadi don't be siders oke… Karena penting banget review readernim bisa menentukan ff tema (atau couple) apa yang akan dirilis selanjutnya. Tinggal musim panas, semi,gugur, hujan, kemarau. Hayoo, kalian mau musim apa ya? **Sematkan di review yah** ^^ musim yang peminatnya paling banyak yang akan di rilis selanjutnya. masing masing musim ada couple yang banghim, daejae, dan jonglo. Jadi kalau mau tau musim nya menceritakan couple siapa, check aja disini di blog miyu :

miyuracle . wordpress .com (spasi diabaikan)

Dah sekian promosinya! Jangan lupa ya review biar musim readernim gak kalah sama peminat musim lainnya.. ^^v

Yang lagi nungguin With You, Miyu rilis bulan Januari ya.

Selamat tahun baru!


End file.
